Lhdfgh
by xxBlackVampirexx
Summary: Testignire


Jesly entered Shane's room.

"What the hell do you want Jesly?" Shane asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Your dick," Jesly smirked, pouncing on Shane.

"Bitch, I have a girlfriend." Shane said. "Mitchie, and I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh come on," Jesly smiled, "You already have." She teared off his shirt, and he tried pushing her off, but her grip was tight. She unbuckled his belt. She smirked and removed her shirt and skirt. She licked her lips and took off Shane's pants. She rubbed him slowly and he moaned.

"No, get off..." Shane moaned. Pushing Jesly, but only softly. She moaned, as he had touched her perky C cups. Jesly unclasped her bra and slipped off her thong. She got on Shane again and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, his hands going up and down her body. Jesly moaned his name, letting it slip out of her mouth. She was soon on the bottom.

"God, you're hot." Shane said, kissing her breast, grabbing the other, massaging and making her moan.

"Oh God, Shane..." Jesly moaned, "Yes, keep going..."

He kissed her stomach and went down to her pussy. He licked slowly at first. She squealed, "Oh! Shane!"

He continued licking, her juices flowing out of her vagina. She jerked as she orgasmed, "OH! SHANE! OH GOD, YES!" She continued, "PUT YOU IN ME!"

Shane thrusted hard into Jesly's body. He rocked back and forth quickly. "SHANE! SHANE! Y-Y-YES! F-FASTER! OH GOD, YES!" She continued screaming as he rocked back and forth, harder and harder. He rubbed and cupped her C cups. She moaned louder and arched her back, letting him suck on her nipples. He took himself out of her and entered her mouth. She sucked on his member until he came. He groaned and jerked as she sucked harder. She swallowed and moaned. "Oh Shane..."

* * *

><p>Mitchie walked into Shane's cabin, "Hey baby!"<p>

"Hey babe." Shane said, kissing her neck and holding her waist.

"Hey, wanna fuck?" Mitchie asked, closing the door, locking it, and smiling.

Shane smiled and took off Mitchies skirt and shirt. He pushed her against the wall and took off his own clothing. He grabbed her breasts and took off her bra. Mitchie moaned, "Oh Shane..." He took off his boxers and rubbed his dick. He stuck it in her immediately.

"SHANE!" She screamed, "OH GOD! OH YES! H-H-HARDER! FASTER!" He thrusted in and out, rocking back and forth. Mitchie screamed his name.

"Oh god, I'm orgasming!" Mitchie screamed, "OH YES! YESSS! HARDER! GO HARDER! OHHH."

He went in deeper and harder.

"OH. OH FUCK. FUCCCCK." Mitchie screamed as they went back and forth. "OH GOD!"

Shane sat in his hotel room and got up to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Mitzi placed a few tiny cameras. shane came out of the bathroom in nothing but his underwear and his muscle shirt. Mitzi wore nothing but a robe. "Hey Shane." she said. He sat down, "Hey Mitzi." She sat on his lap, "How about we have some fun?" she asked. She started taking off his shirt and took off her robe, revealing her naked body. Shane stared and Mitzi rubbed him through his boxers. He moaned in pleasure and she removed his boxers. He pushed his hand near her vagina. She moaned in pleasure as he slipped two fingers into her and she moaned out his name, "Oh Shane..." she said. She held his member and it got hard. He groaned and thrusted into her and she started moaning loud. He moaned out loud in pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her and she began yelling his name, "Shane! Shane! Oh Shane I think I'm going to..." she climaxed along with him and they kept going. He fisted her hair and they moaned loud as she was on on top. He picked her up as he kissed her breasts and moved into the closet. It wasn't roomy and they were heating up. Her breasts against his chest, his dick inside her vagina. She could feel the warm cum fill her up. Shane groaned and thrusted harder and she moaned louder, "SHANE!" Shane moaned and groaned, "Mitzi...yeah..." He thrusted even harder and she screamed out his name and came. He took out his dick and slipped in two fingers. "Oh...oh..yes...YeS...YES." she moaned. They got back on the bed and she was on all fours.

He thrusted into her behind and she groaned, "FUCK. YES SHANE. YES. FUCK ME HARD." He thrusted hard into her and she moaned and groaned his name. Soon they collapsed on the bed. Shane got up, "I'm gonna change." he entered the bathroom and Mitzi grabbed all the cameras. "Shane, can I borrw your cell? My battery died." "Sure." Mitzi left to go to her room. She connected the cameras to her laptop and download the video and audio. She sent the audio and video to his phone. She changed the ringtone for when she called him to the noise they made and the picture of them fucking. She smirked and turned off his cell and put it back on his bed. She changed into clothes. "Success."

* * *

><p>Shane was home and he was in Mitchie's room with her. He held her hand, "I missed you." He kissed her softly on the lips. Mitchie smiled, "I missed you too. Can you go get my purse downstairs?" She asked. "Anything for you." Shane walked down the stairs and left. Mitchie smiled and suddenly she heard moaning coming from Shane's phone, "FUCK. YES SHANE. YES. FUCK ME HARD." Mitchie looked at his phone and a picture of him and some girl naked and having sex popped up, "What the fuck?" she asked aloud as the phone continued, "Oh...oh...yes...yes..YES!" Mitchie grabbed the phone and opened it," who the fuck is this!" She asked. "Your worst nightmare." and it hung up.<p>

shane came in, "Here Mitchie." She showed him the picture, "Who is that!" She asked. Shane sighed, "Mitzi." He said. "You had sex?"

* * *

><p>Mitzi was in the recording studio with shane, alone. She shut off the lights and sat on his lap. She started grinding into him. "Oh...Mitzi...ohhh..." Shane moaned. Mitzi took off her clothes and his as well. She grinded harder and felt his hard member going up her ass. She groaned and panted as she grinded harder and harder. He stood up and picked her up. He thrusted into her vagina. "YES. OH SHANE...FUCK ME HARD. HARDER...OH..OHHH. YESS.. YESS!" "Mitzi!" He yelled. Harder. Harder. Harder. Mitzi groaned and yelled out for him. "Nnnnhgh. Shane. YES. I can feel it! HARDER." As he thrusted harder she continued moaning, "YES. YES. Fuck..yes shane. oh yes. Ohhh...yess. Shane! SHANE! SHANE! Ohhh..." He groaned and thrusted harder and harder, "MITZI. FUCK. Harder...yes...yes...yes! MITZI." He yelled out. He fingered her and she gasped. Finally he re-inserted himself and she groaned. "Shane! Oh...god...Shane! I'm going to..." They both climaxed and continued fucking. He thrusted harder. harder. FASTER.<p>

* * *

><p>Mitzi visited Shane. Mitchie was out with their daughter Mickayla for a baby class. She'd be gone for an hour or two. Mitzi grinded on Shane's lap. He was sitting on the couch, just sitting, while she gave him a lap dance. He groaned, he was getting a boner. The lap dance was naked. Both of them were. He groaned and Mitzi continued grinding and dancing. She had brought a pole that would stick in the ceiling. She began humping and dancing around it. Shane groaned more, "Give it to me Mitzi!" He said. Mitzi smirked and grinded in front of him, "Ah ah ah." She said, "Not right now." She smirked and grinded and danced more. Shane groaned, "Mitzi...give it to me...ohh..." He moaned and Mitzi sat near him, groping his boner. He moaned out loud and she held it tighter and let go. Shane smirked and fingered Mitzi. "Oh!" She moaned and threw her head back. "S-s-shane...oh...yes..." He fingered her hard and fast. She groaned and moaned, "Oh Shane! Oh...oh...Yes...YES...YES! I think I'm going to...oh...ohhh...yes..." She moaned. She grinded hard and Shane moaned. Then, he shoved his member up her vaginal sheath. She groaned and grinded, "Fuck...yes...the cum...it's cumming...cumming...YES!" She groaned.<p>

"Yeah Mitzi…oh god..yes!" Shane groaned and thrusted, rocking back and forth, fucking her tight pussy.

"Oh Shane! Fuck yes...fuck me harder...oh yes!" She moaned and screamed, her fluids covering his dick.


End file.
